


Why?

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh’s jealousy over Eiji’s concern of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

{ Why does he feel that everyone else’s lives are more important than mine? I found him, made him stronger....he’s mine! }

Done with just thinking about this over and over I grab Eiji’s arm.  
“ Ankh! Is it a yummy?”  
“Just shut up and come with me!” I yell at him as I drag him away. Finding a quiet, out of the way spot, I push Eiji up against the wall.  
“Ankh! What......?”  
“Why do you always put them first? Why do you care more for their lives than mine? My life should be more important to you than theirs.” I have my hand on his throat and yet it is not threatening him. Softly stroking his neck I stare into his eyes. I see shock and amazement. Why? What does he see?  
“Ankh.” he whispers softly.  
For some reason his face seems closer. Is he moving or am I? Mere seconds later it does not matter as his lips are on mine. My hand moves to the back of his head and brings him even closer as the kiss continues. I feel more out of control; I want, I need this person as much as I need my core medals to feel complete. The kiss slowly ends as his lips give mine one final carress. His eyes shine brightly.  
“Ankh, they are not more important than you but I feel a need to protect others. And with you beside me I feel I can accomplish it. When you can fully open up to me, trust in me, you will see how much I do care about your life. Until then......” Eiji grabs me into his arms and kisses me once again.  
Stepping back he holds out his hand to me. Hesitantly I grab onto him.  
“Baka!” I yell even as I don’t let go of his warmth.


End file.
